


Take A Chance On Me

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2019 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Blaine and Kurt meet when they're eight years old. This is their story.





	Take A Chance On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for some later mentions of homophobic slurs

Blaine Anderson was eight years old when he met his best friend for the first time. His family had just moved to Ohio from California, something about his dad getting a job offer and stuff that was way too complicated for Blaine to even attempt to make sense of. All he knows is that his new house is huge, Cooper's upset at Mom and Dad, and the park by his house is amazing. Unlike the little tiny park that was by their house in California, this one has miles and miles of open space for him to run around, as well as a ginormous jungle gym that had monkey bars! The old park only had a slide and something that resembled a seesaw. 

 

So of course, the minute Blaine's feet hit the ground after getting out of the car, he shoots off straight for those monkey bars. His mom tries to call him back, something about sunscreen, but Blaine's already at the bars and swinging around and having the time of his life. 

 

Then he sees him. 

 

The boy was sitting on the grass a little distance away, his knees folded up to his chest. He was wearing what almost looked like one of the suits his dad wears to work, but it had more colors and he was even wearing, Blaine knows what it is but he can't remember the word for it. But the thing that draws Blaine's attention to the boy is he's crying. Not huge gasping sobs, but Blaine can see the tears dripping off his pale cheeks. So Blaine leaves the monkey bars and walks over to the lonely boy. 

 

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks. The boy looks up at him, and reaches his hands up and wipes the tears off his eyes. 

 

"Go away," he states. Blaine doesn't go away though. He sits down next to the boy. 

 

"Why are you crying?" Blaine asks. The boy sighs, and Blaine watches as more tears drip out from behind his blue eyes. 

 

"My mom's gone. And my dad thought I should go to the park but I don't want to play without her," the boy explains. Blaine looks at him confused, wondering why he would be upset if his mother wasn't at the park? 

 

"We could go find her?" Blaine suggests. The boy shakes his head. 

 

"I know where she is. She's in the ground and she's not coming back," he says. Blaine realizes now what the boy means. He may be eight, but he does know enough about the world that he knows the boy's mom must be dead. And he knows that dead means never coming back. So Blaine, in all his eight year old wisdom, stands up and reaches a hand down to the boy. 

 

"My name's Blaine, and if you don't have a mom, you can use mine," he smiles. The boy looks up at him with an expression that reminds him of his mother whenever he does something funny. What's that word again? He remembers his dad saying something about it. Amusing, right? 

 

"What's your name?" Blaine asks, realizing he doesn't know the name of this boy who he's going to be sharing his mother with. The boy smiles, and Blaine's grin widens when he sees him stop crying and smiling at him. 

 

"I'm Kurt," he tells him. Kurt then reaches up and grabs Blaine's hand, and Blaine practically drags Kurt across the park to where his mother is. 

 

"Blaine, there you are! You can't just run off like that," his mother sternly states, and Blaine just manages not to shrink back because she now realizes the other little boy next to Blaine. 

 

"Mom, this is Kurt. He doesn't have a mom anymore, so I offered to share you! Is that okay?" Blaine asks. His mother looks down in surprise, and turns to Kurt, who still holds Blaine's hand tightly in his. 

 

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry. Blaine honey, it doesn't really work like that," his mom speaks softly. 

 

"But--"

 

"It's okay, Blaine," Kurt speaks up, drawing both Blaine and his mother's attention, "I know it doesn't work like that. Besides, I'm getting a friend, right?" Kurt asks, and Blaine immediately forgets his disappointment that his mother couldn't be Kurt's new mom, and instead focuses on the fact that he now has a new friend. 

 

"Of course! Do you like the monkey bars?" Blaine asks. Kurt shakes his head, and Blaine's bright smile dims before Kurt starts pulling him towards the bars. 

 

"But I don't mind watching you," he states. Blaine grins and the two of them run in the direction of the monkey bars, where Kurt watches and laughs as Blaine hands upside down even as he hears his mother yell across the park to stop doing it. But it's okay that he got yelled at, because he made Kurt laugh. 

 

*****

 

Kurt Hummel was eight years old when he lost his mother forever. And it sucks. It sucks knowing that he'll never hear her voice again, never hear her laugh again, never feel her arms wrap around his body so tight he felt like he was going to pop. 

 

That day at the park changed his life forever. His new best friend, Blaine Anderson, made him forget about his sadness for a little while, which he needed desperately. He learned that even though his mom was gone, he could still laugh.

 

Mrs. Anderson may not be his mom, but she sure acts like it when Kurt goes to Blaine's house for his first sleepover. She sets the two boys up in the living room, with strict instructions not to have any food in there, which of course the two boys ignored. They brought blankets down from Blaine's bedroom and made a fort, where inside they took out all the candy and drinks that Kurt snuck in from his house. Mrs. Anderson looked the other way when she poked her head in, pretending not to see the candy wrappers when she reminded the boys to go to bed. And when they didn't, when they stayed up hours later than their bedtimes, she even scolded both of them at midnight. Kurt never thought he'd miss being scolded by his mom, but when Mrs. Anderson was saying  _it's eleven o'clock and we can hear you two boys laughing upstairs, don't pretend like you're asleep Blaine Anderson. And Kurt, that snore isn't even halfway convincing,_ it's almost like being scolded by his mother.

 

Kurt and Blaine didn't go to the same schools, but despite that, the two of them manage to keep their friendships going. And when they're both thirteen, Blaine is the first person Kurt comes out to. And during a tearful confession and gut-wrenching fear that _this is it. This is going to drive him away forever because I know nobody wants to be friends with the gay kid,_ Kurt is the first person Blaine comes out to. 

 

And it's just something that brings the two of them even closer together, which absolutely sucks. 

 

Because Kurt Hummel is thirteen when he realizes he has a crush on his best friend. 

 

Blaine and Kurt have been thick as thieves since that day five years ago. They've done pretty much everything together, from awkward middle school dances at each other's respective schools, to practicing their Tony acceptance speeches with each other at one another's houses. Blaine has always been nothing but kind to Kurt, which is a completely different experience compared to his classmates. Kurt knows he isn't really great at hiding the fact that he's different. He dresses in designer clothes, like singing, and has way more in common with the girls at his school than the boys. As a result, Kurt's been picked on constantly. And Blaine, well, Blaine is his respite from everything that's bad in his life. Around Blaine, there can be no bad things. He fights them off with his honey-hazel eyes and dashing smile, when he grabs Kurt's hand and looks at him like he sincerely believes Kurt is amazing. 

 

So, yeah. Having a crush on his best friend is not the best thing in the world. It's the exact opposite. Because who does Blaine go to when he gets a crush on the cute boy from his school? Kurt. Who does Blaine go to when he comes out to his parents and needs somebody to talk to? Kurt. Who does Blaine go to when he comes out at school and gets hate? Kurt. Who stays by his bedside when he's black and blue and broken? Kurt. Who encourages him to leave his public school and go to Dalton, where they would spend even less time together but it doesn't matter because Blaine would be safe? Kurt. His crush on Blaine doesn't get better from the distance, from the knowledge that Blaine would never see him that way, he just continues to fall deeper and deeper in love with the one boy he wants but could never have. 

 

*****

 

Blaine Anderson was fourteen when he's beaten up for going to a dance with another boy. He remembers the screams, from both him and Blake, and the screams from the guys beating them up. _You fucking deserve this faggots. Shoving your faggy life in our faces, you make us fucking sick._ The feeling of terror wakes him up in the middle of the night sometimes. Even when he's at Dalton, he still wakes up gasping for air, as if the kick in the stomach just happened. 

 

He remembers waking up next to Kurt in the hospital, the steady weight of his hand holding Blaine's gently bringing him back to awareness. That, and the pain in his body. He remembers how sad Kurt looked when he finally opened his eyes, remembers Kurt crying about how he can't leave too. Soon, they were both crying and despite the pain in his body, Blaine held Kurt just as tight as Kurt held Blaine. 

 

Whenever the nightmares would get too bad, he'd call Kurt. And Kurt, blessed Kurt, woke up at one in the morning to Blaine gasping for air, needing someone to remind him that it's okay, it was just a dream, the guys can't hurt him now. At first, Blaine was insanely embarrassed by how he broke down, used to trying to hold up some sort of strong front because he hates being weak, especially in front of other people. But Kurt insisted that Blaine was allowed to break down, because he'll always be there to pick up the pieces and he'll be there to help glue Blaine back together. And that's what he did. Blaine watched as Kurt picked up all his broken pieces, painstakingly gluing them and tying them up with string. 

 

And then when he went to Dalton, Kurt was there. Well, he wasn't _there,_ but Blaine knew that whenever Blaine needed to call, Kurt would pick up his phone. Kurt was more reliable than his parents, than his brother, than anybody else he knew. And it was during one of those two am phone calls, listening to the soothing sound of Kurt's voice in his ear, that he realizes it. 

 

He's in love with his best friend. 

 

The two of them hang up, but Blaine can't go back to sleep. Not because of the fear of the nightmare but the weight of this new knowledge sits on his chest, pinning him to the bed and forcing Blaine to look at it. It's been six years since he met his best friend, and during those six years he always knew he wanted Kurt in his life. He knew that he needed Kurt in his life, that he wouldn't be able to survive the harshness of the world without the reassuring presence of his best friend. But now, he realizes, he needs Kurt in his life for a different reason. Needs him like he needs air to breath, because Kurt will help shape Blaine into the man he hopes to become, into the man he hopes to be for Kurt. Blaine can't lose Kurt, and that's exactly what he thinks will happen if he ever told Kurt his true feelings. 

 

So he keeps them bottled down, tries to keep the truth deep in his chest, even as with every day that passes the need to tell Kurt how he feels gets worse and worse. But the thought of their friendship being ruined by this keeps him from revealing the truth. The thought of Kurt walking out of his life is one that scares him worse than any of his previous fears. And so, Blaine dies a little inside every time Kurt mentions his crush on Finn. He dies inside when he holds a crying Kurt to his chest whenever the bullies get too much for him. He tries to convince Kurt to leave McKinley and come to Dalton with him, Blaine will keep him safe from the horrors of the world out there. But Kurt refuses, his family isn't as well off as Blaine's is, they can't afford to spend thousands of dollars on tuition for Dalton, as well as college in the future. 

 

But when they're sixteen, and Kurt is kissed for the first time against his will, Blaine sees red. Kurt drove all the way from Lima to Westerville, ignoring about ten school rules in his sprint from the grounds to the dorms. Luckily, Blaine is in his room when Kurt crashes through the door. It takes a little while for Kurt to finally tell the story, and if it wasn't for the fact that Kurt was laying against his chest crying, Blaine would be on his way to Lima to _murder_ Karofsky. How dare he take what Blaine dreams would one day be his if only he was strong enough to tell Kurt his true feelings. But Kurt needs Blaine to comfort him more than he needs Blaine to kill Karofsky, so he settles for going with Kurt to McKinley to try and talk to the bully, talk to him even when every inch of Blaine just wants to punch to moron in the face repeatedly. 

 

He's also sixteen when that same bully threatens Kurt's life. And Kurt finally comes to join him at Dalton, where the two of them are safe. Kurt's safe to finally be himself and Blaine watches as Kurt blossoms into himself free from the tyranny of homophobic football players and bullies. And he falls deeper and deeper in love with him everyday that they talk, which was every single day. It was heaven and hell at the same time, being able to spend as much time as he wanted with Kurt but forced to stay in the constrictive role of best friend. He watches as Kurt goes on his first date, able to relax in the safety that a zero-tolerance bullying policy gave. Watch as that date turns to two, to three. Watches as the douchebag tries to get Kurt to sleep with him, watches as the result of that causes Kurt to shrink into himself once more. But despite the hell that watching Kurt with others gave him, he got to love Kurt everyday in his own way. Even though he can't say how much he loves Kurt, he can show him. He can walk him to class, can hold Kurt whenever he needs to be held, can listen to Kurt go on and on about detail Kurt knows Blaine doesn't really care about, but he'll listen to Kurt for as long as Kurt will let him. He'll stay in Kurt's life for as long as Kurt will let him. 

 

*****

 

Kurt Hummel is seventeen when he breaks. He's been in love with his best friend for four years, forced to watch Blaine go on dates with other guys, watch Blaine get a boyfriend, watch Blaine get his heart broken. And it was during their senior year at Dalton when he cracks. The careful wall he built up around his true feelings finally broke from the constant assault from within. 

 

They studying for the chemistry test they had next week, quizzing one another on the various equations they had to memorize. For once, the common room wasn't busy, it was quiet and it was just him and Blaine, who was laughing at some stupid thing Wes did yesterday that he was describing. 

 

"Blaine, I have to tell you something," Kurt blurts out, causing Blaine to stop his story mid-sentence. He looks at Kurt curiously, completely with a head tilt. 

 

"What is it?" Blaine asks. Kurt looks over at his best friend, felt the words working their way up his chest, but before they could come out, he imagines the horrible outcome that could, that _would,_ probably happen. Imagines Blaine's face after his confession, imagines Blaine letting Kurt down easy, because he's too much of a gentleman to do anything but. And the two of them wouldn't stop being friends right away, Kurt imagines. It would start with Blaine cancelling their plans, followed by continued excuses of why they couldn't make new plans. Eventually, Kurt imagines they would just stop talking. So Kurt forces the words back down, forces them back into their little room deep in his heart and locks the door once more. 

 

"You suck at chemistry," Kurt says instead of the three little words he wanted to say. Blaine laughs, and Kurt manages to chuckle along. 

 

"I know. But you'll let me read off your test, right?" Blaine laughs, and Kurt leans forward and smacks his arm, laughing with him. 

 

"You're terrible. As if I'd let you cheat off me," Kurt states. Blaine grins, looking over at Kurt, and Kurt realizes how close the two are sitting. They normally sit their chairs next to one another, sharing the table space closer than necessary. Kurt doesn't put too much thought into it, it's just how they've always been. They've always been in each other's spaces since they were little, both of them have grown so comfortable with the other that it's just easy to be near each other, shoulders brushing and fingertips touching. 

 

"That actually wasn't what I wanted to tell you," Kurt whispers, looking down at Blaine, who smiles that little reassuring smile he always gives Kurt, that smile Kurt thinks he only gives him. It's vulnerable and strong at the same time. Kurt feels the knots in his stomach intensify as Blaine continues looking at him. 

 

"Do you remember the day we met?" Kurt asks. Blaine's smile widens as he clearly remembers that day nine years ago, even though they were both so young, both of them clearly remember that day. 

 

"You mean when stupid little me thought you could have my mom?" Blaine asks, laughing. Kurt chuckles as he remembers how adamant Blaine had been that he could share his mom with Kurt. In a way, it was kind of true. Whenever Kurt went over to the Andersons, Blaine's mom always made some extra effort to care for Kurt, as if she was trying to make up for the fact that he didn't have his own mom anymore. Even when his dad married Carole two years ago, Blaine's mom still holds a special place in his heart. 

 

"You changed my life that day. And even though I might be throwing these past nine years away by saying this, I just want you to give us,  _me,_ a chance. Because I'm tired of pretending like I've been pretending since we were thirteen. Tired of pretending that you aren't the person you are to me. Because, I love you, Blaine," Kurt finally admits the words that he's known for four years. Four years of longing, four years of fear of discovery, four years too long. Blaine's silent for one moment. Then one moment turns into two, two into three, and Kurt breaks with each moment, terrified Blaine's going to walk away from him forever. He wasn't expecting for Blaine to lay a careful hand on his cheek and lean in, closing the already close gap between the two and kissing him. 

 

The kiss doesn't last long, a couple seconds, but Kurt still can't help but gasp a little because that small kiss was far from what he ever expected to be Blaine's reaction. Blaine stays close when he breaks the kiss, his hand still holds Kurt's cheek, and his other hand reaches across the table, grabbing the hand Kurt rests on the table. 

 

"I love you too," Blaine whispers. "I'll always take the chance on you. I took it when we eight, and I'm taking it now," Kurt doesn't respond because Blaine's lips are back on his. This time, the kiss doesn't only last a couple seconds. Kurt coaxes Blaine into lingering, every time he'd pull back Kurt would chase after him. And every time Kurt started to pull back, Blaine's lips chased after him. When they finally parted again, the smile on both of their faces stayed put the rest of the day. 


End file.
